As dark as Death
by Satian's angel
Summary: Death is a gothic 15 year old and one day she and gets turned into a mew after finding out her twin is one too. The aliens from the original series come back and Kish falls in love with her and Poison one of the new enemies, falls for her too. Sorry sucky summary R&R Kish is in it too haha felt like adding that
1. Chapter 1

"DEATH HURRY UP!" My sister yelled through the door. I opened the door to see my twin in the stupid school uniform. I pulled on my combat boots and grabbed my bag. Candy grabbed my hand and walked down the street. "I still don't understand why you have to wear all black." She muttered. I stuck my tong out at her. "Real mature." She said rolling her eyes. "Hey I am thy unholy one not the mature one." I said. We both burst into a laughing fit. As soon as I looked at her I started laughing again. After a couple minutes of laughing we started heading to school. I started playing music on my phone. "I destroy everything I touch even things I love too much I am cursed with these hands they will never understand I don't wanna let you go incomplete and all alone." I sang. I looked up at the sky to see two guys standing there well floating there. The older of the two had long orange hair and was wearing a red shirt and jeans. The younger of the two had short black hair and bangs that covered his eyes, His eyes were a royal blue and he had a black shirt on and ripped jeans. "Mew candy you will loose!" The older one of the two yelled. "Crap Poison and Kia." Candy mumbled. "Are you gay?" The oldest laughing. "THAT'S IT!" Candy yelled.

**Mew Mew Candy Metamorphosis!(red fox)**

"Okay you tell me we can trust each other and you're a mew!" I yelled at candy. I reached into my bag and grabbed ninja stars. "And you thought it was a waste of money." I mumbled. She opened her mouth to say something but a giant blue light distracted her. The beam of light hit directly at me. It formed a white fox that jumped at me. It felt warm. As soon as the light left I was standing in an icy blue and white dress with blue boots past my knee and blue fingerless gloves. I had silver hair with white ears on my head and a tail. "What the fuck I look like a damn Barbie doll!" I yelled. "Say the words you heart is calling out!" Candy yelled readying weapon that looked like a giant piece of candy. "Satan's Death sword!" I yelled. A blue and red sword appeared in my hand. "SATAN WHAT THE HELL RYO!" Candy yelled. "Tonight you have met the devils match!" I yelled running up their direction. I jumped and slashed the older ones arm. I did several flips before landing doing a hand stand. I flipped onto my feet and raised my sword at him. "Jeez someone is bitchy today." He mumbled. "You might not want to piss her off." Candy warned him. "Why is the little fox going to bite me?" He asked before laughing. I jumped up into the air and slapped him across his face then kicked him. I grabbed his hand and bit down as hard as I could. I did a back flip and landed perfectly on my feet. "You seriously bit him?" Candy asked. I glared at her telling her to shut up. "Wait where did Poison go?" She asked me as she transformed back to normal. I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned to see the other one, Shadow. He froze like a deer in headlights. I kicked him down onto the ground. I held my sword to his throat. He stared at me straight in my eye. He had so much fear in his eyes it made me feel bad. I pulled my sword back and helped him to his feet. "Get out of here before I kill you." I said walking away. "Why didn't you kill him?" Candy asked. "I felt bad he wasn't even attacking us." I lied. As soon as I transformed back we headed to a guy named Ryou. We walked up to a pink palace like café. Candy opened the door signaling me to go in. as soon as I walked in my eye started twitching everything was pink and girly and cute. I HATED IT! We walked down into the basement. "Keiichiro! Ryo!" She yelled. A blond haired man and burnet ran up to meet us halfway. "Candy who is this?" The blond man asked. "My twin sister Death she is apparently an artic fox" She answered. He ran down then came back up with an metal oval thing with a bluish silver heart in the middle. "You are the white mew your sister is the red you will meet the other five later." The burnet explained. "And you will work here weekends and after school." The blond guy ordered more than said. "Um no I am not working in Barbie's dream house." I replied. "Not even for 4000 yen an hour?" He asked. "No not even for that." I replied. He looked at me like I was cra-cra. "Are you crazy?" He asked. "Quite much." I answered. He rolled his eyes at me and turned to candy. "Try to talk her into it." He ordered. "Death you will be the special lady." The burnet said. "Now that you put it that way my answer is still no." I replied. He looked saddened by that. "I don't work." I warned. "She can be supervisor." Ryo said. "Okay I accept." I turned and walked up the stairs. "Wait you need you uniform." Keiichiro said. He ran down stairs and came up with a black and white dress. The white was the apron and bloomers. Who the hell wears bloomers? "Go change its noon already so get ready to open." Ryo ordered. Candy and I walked to a changing room. I changed into the girly uniform and stood there glaring at how I looked. "OMG Death you look soo cute!" My sister exclaimed. I really hate this café. I walked out to bump into a small girl. "HI Na No DA!" She yelled hugging me and not letting go. I turned to candy and pointed down. She looked at the little girl and walked over to us. "Pudding Death doesn't like hugs." She said getting her off me. "Okay Na No Da." She said she walked into the dressing room and came out in an orange dress like the rest of them. I sat in a chair and leaned back in it. A girl with strawberry colored hair walked in and came up to me. "Hi my name is Ichigo." She introduced herself. "Death." I said bowing politely back. "Well I gotta change." She bowed then ran into the changing room. After a couple minutes a green haired girl came in and ran into the dressing room. She came out and bowed respectfully to me. "Hi my name is lettuce." She said nervously. "I'm Death." I replied bowing back. "So lettuce, what grade are you in?" I asked making small talk. "I am in my first year of high school." She answered. I nodded. She was a year older than us. A blue haired girl came in with Zakuro. "A freakin super model works here?" I asked. Lettuce nodded. "Zakuro seats the people down." Lettuce said nervously. I leaned back in my chair. Death come here!" Candy yelled scaring me into loosing my balance and falling over in my chair. "Are you okay?" Lettuce asked. I sat up and rubbed the bump on my head. "CANDY IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled getting up and running into the dressing room. No one was in there. "What the-mmphh" Before I could finish a hand was over my mouth. "Why did you let me go?" The person asked. Poison? "Mphh!" I yelled against his hand. "What?" He asked. I bit down on his hand making him jump back. "I don't know why!" I yelled. He grabbed my wrist and the room changed into a beach. He face palmed. "I really do suck at teleporting." He mumbled to himself. He grabbed my arm and we were at café mew mew. "I'll come get you my sweet toy another time." He disappeared in thin air as candy walked in. "Uh are you still mad?" She asked. "No." I answered. "Then why were you gone an hour?" A blue haired girl asked. "I WAS GONE FOR LIKE TEN MINUTES!" I yelled. Candy threw me her phone and it said 2:04. "B-B-But I was only with him for-" I stopped in my tracks confused. "You were with a boy!" Candy yelled hugging me. "More like enemy." I muttered. She stopped smothering me. "what?" She asked. "Well that poison guy took me to an island on accident then brought me back here and said 'I'll come get you my sweet toy another time' or something along the lines of that." I explained. The blue haired girl burst into laughter until Candy glared at her. Ichigo walked into the room with lettuce and pudding. "Oh you came back?" Ichigo teased. I growled at her and she took a step back. "No poison took her to an island on accident then brought her back here and called her a toy." Candy explained. Ichigo burst into laughter. "I feel bad for you." She said through her laughter. I growled at her signaling for her to stop. I went into the changing room and put on my clothes. I clenched the café uniform in my fist and handed it to Ryo. "I quit." I muttered walking out of the café. I walked into the park forest and climbed a tree. I hung upside down and looked at the sky as I swung back and forth by my feet. "Oh look it's miss artic fox." A voice said from above I looked up to see Kia and a guy with black hair red eyes and he wore a baby blue outfit. I closed my eyes and went back to swinging. I felt one of their breaths on my face. I open my eyes to see Poison. "Hello toy." He said happily. I rolled my eyes and went back to swinging. "Aw looks like she is broke." Kia said I opened my eyes to glare at him. I dropped off the tree and landed on my left wrist spraining it. "Mother fucker!" I yelled holding my wrist in my hand. "Aw look you toy hurt herself." Kia said laughing.

**Mew mew Death metamorphosis**

"DEMONIC DEATH SWORD!" I yelled. My sword appeared in my hand. "What does she mean demonic?" The black haired guy said. "For messing with Satan's angel you will suffer." I said. "What the fuck?" I questioned. I put my hand on my chest and transformed back to my human form. I pulled out my ninja stars. "Hand to hand battle?" The black haired guy asked. I threw the ninja stars hitting Kia in the arm, nuts, leg, and hand. "Victory!" I yelled. "There still two of us you didn't hit how is that victory?" The black haired guy asked. "Who said I was aiming for the two of you?" I asked. "Poison your toy keeps aiming to hit me." Kia mumbled. I grabbed eight more ninja stars and aimed for him. He got dropped to his legs. "Death maybe you should stop." A voice said from behind. I turned to see Candy and Ichigo. "Holy crap you like demolished one without transforming" Ichigo yelled. I threw the Stars and hit Kia in the shoulder and the other seven hit Shadow and the other guy. "Byyye!" I called over my shoulder and ran off.

I ran into my room and slumped to my knees. "Death open this door now!" Candy yelled threw the door. I reached up and locked it. "Death did you just lock me out!" She screeched. I walked over to my window and jumped out. I landed on my back and just laid there. "Hey look your toy seems to be either dead or asleep." A taunting voice laughed out. I opened my eyes to see Poison bending over me and Kia next to him. "You okay my little toy?" Poison asked. "I have a name." I said rolling away. "Yes but I don't know it." He replied sitting next to me. "Where is candy?" Kia asked. "Why? do you like her?" I teased. He started getting really red. "She's probably trying to dissemble my door." I answered. He floated up to my window and went in. "He better not mess with my room." I mumbled. "Honey if he does just tell me." Poison whispered. "Okay then." I said rolling away. I closed my eyes and rolled my head to the side. "My sweet little angel." Poison whispered. I felt a hand caressing my face. I opened my eyes to see Poison staring at me. "DEATH WHEN I FIND YOU YOU"RE SO DEAD!" candy yelled from my window. "That would be my cue to rum." I said before bolting down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked up to my window. I started climbing up the side of the house. I finally made it to my balcony. I climbed onto it and slumped against the wall. I ran away for two freaking days. Man I'm such an idiot. I opened my window and jumped into my room. I sat down at my lap top and played jar of hearts on you tube. My door burst open and Kia was standing there. "Do you know how worried your sister was?!" He yelled. I glared at him in response. "Do you think I care right now?" I yelled. I pushed him out my door and locked it. I walked to my lap top and played IDGAF. I turned the volume up loud enough the neighbors could hear it. I pulled out a small box from under my bed and pulled out a ninja star. I put it to my wrist and ran it across my arm. I looked down to see all the blood and threw the box at my wall. I pulled my knees up to my chest and started crying silently. I sat on my bed looking at the cuts going up my arm. I walked over to the box and picked up a ninja star that didn't have blood on it and walked to my mirror. I held my knee length hair in my hair and sliced half of it off. I looked in the mirror to see black eyeliner smeared all over my face. I walked into my bathroom and grabbed a brush, eyeliner, black lip gloss, and a wet cloth. I washed the makeup off of my face and put new eyeliner on. Then a put on some black lip gloss and brushed my hair. I laid on my bed silently crying. I walked back into my bathroom and took out a pill bottle. I poured the pills in my hand and raised them to my mouth. Before I could swallow them a hand slapped my hand and then tackled me to my bed. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING?" The voice asked yelling. I opened my eyes to see Poison. "WHY DID YOU STOP ME? I'M YOU'RE ENEMY!" I argued. He shook his head. "I Like you a lot." He stated. Umm that was unexpected. I pushed him off of me and jumped out of my window. I was caught before I landed. I turned my head to see the guy from before. He smirked at me and we were suddenly in a cave. He put me on a bed that was in there. "Good night little fox." He said before disappearing. I bolted down the cave to see I was in a water fall. I poked my head to see we were more than five stories up. "Death or be with a creep? Death" I jumped down in diving position. I sunk five feet under the water before emerging. I pulled myself out of the water to see a black fox. "Hello human." The fox said walking up to me. "Um Hi Mr. or Mrs. Fox." I replied confused as shit. "Human you understand me?" The fox asked pinning me down. "Somehow yes." I Answered. It bit down on my shirt and tugged it. "Follow me." It ordered. I stood up and did as I was told. We came up to a tree with a hole underground. I crawled in and kept following the fox. A red fox ran up to us. "Nina what do you think your doing a human followed you. "I think she is the floating man's prisoner's." Nina replied. "Speaking of witch do you know his name?" Nina asked as we walked up. "No he caught me when I jumped out of my window." I Answered. "Okay you may sleep in here with my cubs." She said leading me into a room with three cubs on stacks of blankets. "The black one is the only girl her name is moon. The brown one with white paws is socks and the other boy is panda." She said before turning. "Thank you." I said she paused. "Why do I feel un threatened by you?" She asked. "I am half artic fox." I said adjusting myself next to moon. She nodded then left. I closed my eyes and started to think about candy. "I'm sorry candy." I whisper to myself holding in lots of sobs. "Human?" The cub next to me asked. I looked down at her. "Sorry if I woke you up moon." I apologized. She shook her head and crawled closer to me. I pet her soft fur as I fell into blissful sleep.

"Death wake up." A voice ordered. I opened my eyes slightly to see Kia and candy. My face was nudged and I looked to see moon. "Candy said she was half red fox." She stated nudging my face with her nose. I sat up and put the cub in my lap. "You are just too cute to be real!" I exclaimed. "I think they brain washed her." Kia said petting one of the boys. The small cub bit his hand and walked over to me and curled up in my lap. Nina walked in and started growling. "Hi nina this is my sister and her secret lover." I said laughing. "He is not my lover." Candy cried backing away from him. "Oh yeah like I didn't see you guys kiss." I sarcastically lied. "You saw us kiss?" Kia asked. I laughed hard and shook my head. "No." I laughed out. "Come on we came to save you from blaze." Kia said grabbing my arm. I took it back. "She cant leave!" Nina growled. They looked at her. "Moon hates everyone but her if she leaves moon will be alone." Nina said. "Can I go with them momma?" The cub asked from my lap. Nina looked at me. "Can she?" She asked. I smiled down at the cub. "How far are we from Tokyo?" I asked. "Were in America." Kia said. "Well I will have this dummy bring us here every now and then." I said smiling. Suddenly Poison was in the room. "You ass holes I said to wait for me!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes at them. I reached over to Nina and patted her head. "Thank you." I said again. "It's my pleasure and she can only eat meats, fish, and things from the ground." She said before walking to the boys and curling up. Poison grabbed me and placed me in his lap along with moon. We appeared in my room, on my bed. "Um momma I am hungry." Moon said yawning. I nodded and put her in Poisons lap. I walked down into the kitchen and grabbed a stake. I put it in the oven for ten minutes. As soon as it was done I walked up stairs with the bloody stake on a plate and a bowl of water. I opened the door and placed the food on the ground. "Yay food! Thank you Mamma." She said bowing her head in thanks then dug in. I laughed at her while she tried to tear the meat. "Do you want me to tear the meat for you?" I asked. She just nodded. I tore the meat into smaller bite size pieces and leaned against the wall. "You have blood on your hands." Poison pointed out. I just shrugged. I didn't bother me. "Mommy can I wipe my paws I have blood all over them. "Do you want me to put some water in the bath tub for you?" I asked. She nodded gleefully. I picked her up and filled the water four inches deep. "You can go mommy I'll be fine." Moon said rolling in the water. I sat on my bed and closed my eyes. "Hey I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable the other day." Poison said pulling me into his lap. "It's fine." I said resting my head against his chest. He started stroking my hair slightly. "MOMMA I CANT GET OUT I'm STUCK!" Moon yelped from the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. I picked her up out of it and dried her off. I picked her up and grabbed a dog brush. I sat in poisons lap with her on mine and brushed her fur gently. "Hello long time no see." A voice said. The three of us turned to see a green haired golden eyed alien. "Kish what are you doing?" Poison asked. "Stopping blaze from killing this planet like deep blue almost did." He replied. He stared at me intensely. Then it hit me. "You were one of the aliens that attacked Tokyo!" I yelled. Moon jumped out of my lap and growled at him. Kia and candy burst into the room. They both looked at Kish and Candy started laughing. "H-H-Hey aren't you the o-o-one t-that stalked i-i-ichigo?" She asked. "Freak." I muttered under my breath. "Hey I'm not the one who wears black like it Halloween every day!" She yelled. "Yeah, Well I'm not the one who freaking lied to her sister about being a mew!" I argued. "Yeah well at least I don't cut myself!" She argued back then covered her mouth. I ran to my window and jumped out. Moon followed and I caught her. I ran as fast as I could. I ended up lost in the forest. I climbed a tree and pulled my knees to my chest and started crying. "Mommy don't cry baby moon is here." Moon said nuzzling her face in my neck. "I know." I said holding her tighter. "What a freak she has a fox too jeez she should be in a mental institution." A girl from my class said to her friend. "Bitch if I were you I would go back home cause I bite." I threatened. "That is very true she bit my brother when they first met." A voice I didn't recognize said from below. I looked down to see it was the Kish guy. I jumped out of the tree and landed perfectly in front of them. "EEP GET AWAY FREAK!" They both screamed running away. "Dumb blondes." Moon muttered. "Yes moon very dumb blondes." I said laughing slightly. "Kisshu leave her alone!" Poison said above. "She doesn't want to be bothered!" He yelled. "Well I decided to make her my new play toy." Kish said chuckling. "Too late he already calls me his toy." I said walking away from them. "Hey you have to choose!" Kish yelled. "Neither." I said turning back away to be face to face with the guy who kid napped me. Moon started growling insanely. "How bout me?" He asked. "How about you all leave me alone before I go all assassin!" I yelled he jumped back and teleported and so did poison. "What's wrong with that?" Kish asked. I pulled out three ninja stars and aimed them above his head. "I never miss what I aim at." I Answered. He shrugged. "Hey what's your mew color?" He asked. I just ignored his questions. "Oh what animal are you?" He asked. "Oh I know. Why wont you choose me?" He asked. "If I answered you're stupid questions will you leave me alone?" I asked. He looked at me smiling happily.

Whats your favorite color?

Black

Favorite book?

I don't read

Favorite food?

Most meats

Drink?

Monster

Animal?

Foxes

What animal are you?

Artic fox

Mew color?

White

What do you like in a guy?

"I like guys who aren't afraid to show their love to the world, I want a guy who no matter what I say to him will always love me, I want a guy that will be truthful, A guy who will always call me beautiful and mean it each time, A guy that I can be me around, Finally I want a guy to count the endless stars with." I answered. He just stood there quietly. "Will you let me prove myself?" He asked after a few minutes. He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Fine one week to prove yourself." I said after minutes of him staring at me. "Yay!" He jumped with joy he went to hug me but moon bit his arm. "OWWWWWW!" He yelped. "Lets go back to my house so I can fix that." I said rolling my eyes. " I can teleport us but that fox cant bite me." He offered. "Moon be nice." I scolded. She looked down to the ground and whispered an okay. He picked me up bridal style and teleported us to my room. I sat him in my bed and walked into my bathroom to see the guy from before, in the tub, Naked. "Gaaah my eyes!" I screamed jumping back into my room and slamming the door shut. "What's wrong?" Kish asked. "The one other dude is in my bath tub." I answered. "BE MINE!" He yelled through the door. "Im only giving chances to prove yourself better and stalking me then kidnapping me is not love is obsession!" I yelled through the door. Poison teleported in front of me. "Gyaa!" I screamed. Moon growled at him as he leaned in and attacked him when he kissed me. "Get this psychotic cat off me! He screamed running around with moon clenched on his arm. "Moon off and everyone out I am taking a nap!" I yelled. They all obeyed and left me to peacefully sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Death will you tell me a secret no one else knows?" Kish asked as he laid down next to me. "You can't tell anyone." I replied. He nodded. "I hate sweets." I whispered. He shook his head. "Seriously." He wined. "Fine." I got closer to him. What to tell him. "If you even tell a mouse I will never forgive you." I threatened. He nodded. "My name isn't death." I whispered. He glared at me. "I told you to be serious." I reached under my mattress and handed him the paper. On the paper it had a date and two signatures. "What is this?" He asked. Proof that was three days after I put candy in Acoma and killed my mom." I answered. "My real name is ice but I changed it no one knows other than our dad who died a year ago." I explained. "How did you put your sister in Acoma and kill your mom?" He asked.

_Flash back_

I sat in the car with candy. "I wanted to sit in the front." I wined. "Quit crying icicle." Candy taunted. "Shut up candy!" I yelled.

"Icicle"

Shut up

Icicle

SHUT UP!" I screamed. "Icicle." Candy taunted. I unbuckled my seat belt and reached up. I slapped her until my mom pulled me off. She started yelling at me until a car hit ours.

_End flash back_

"Wow." He said. "Yep only my dad and our doctor knows that story." I said holding my knees to my chest. "Three days later I begged my dad to let me change my name. He let me and I've been death since then." I said. Tears started to form in my eyes. "How old were you when it happened?" He asked. "We were eight." I answered. "What about friends?" He asked. "We were home schooled from kindergarten till fifth grade so we never had anyone but dad and each other." I answered letting the tears fall. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "Don't feel guilty you're sister provoked you and your mom wasn't looking." He cooed. I shook him off of me and walked over to my bathroom. I locked the door and washed off my eyeliner from yesterday off. I put on new eyeliner and black lipstick. I brushed my silver hair into two piggy tails with a black ribbon. I opened the door to see kish sleeping on my bed like it was his room. Rolling my eyes I walked downstairs. "He Candy I'm going out." I said walking to the door. I put my hand on the handle to have three knives thrown at the door. "Where?" She asked. "The mall." I answered. She looked at me as if she didn't believe me. I turned back to the door and walked out slamming it behind me. I walked into hot topic and went to the counter. "Hey death." Sadee, my one of my best friends, greeted. "Hey." I said jumping over the counter. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Helping you work today." I answered. She sighed and handed me a hot topic shirt. She went to the back to start unpacking boxes. A small girl walked in. "Hi are you looking for something?" I greeted then asked. She looked up at me confused. "E-English?" She stuttered. Oh she is American. "Ah so you only speak English?" I asked in English. She looked up at me happily. "Yes I am looking for an EPIC blood on the dance floor CD." She said. I reached over the counter and handed it to her. She reached into her pocket and handed me twenty dollars. I gave her the change back and leaned back into the chair. "Bye one sama!" She yelled running out. "kids." I mumbled shaking my head. "Hey Sir falconpunch, when did you have a little sister?" Sadee joked. "Shut up Gaylord." I answered. She rolled her eyes and jumped over the counter. "Where's candy?" She asked as she pulled a hot topic shirt on. "Ugh probably talking crap about me with her faggot." I answered. "She's got a boy toy?" She asked. "Seems so." I said before Jade came back out. "So who cut your hair?" Sadee asked. "I got pissed and cut it." I answered sighing. "It seems it's not the only thing you cut." Jade said jumping over the counter to hang some clothes up. "Ugh well I am going to be back later I am getting my hair dyed." I said hugging Sadee bye. I hugged jade then ran to the hair palace. I sat in the salon chair as they dyed my hair. I really am impatient. "Done." The overly peppy worker said. I looked in the mirror. My silver hair now black with blue, red, and purple streaks. I handed her the money owed and walked back to hot topic. I walked in to see candy, Kia, and Kish. Kia and Kish were standing awkwardly as candy yelled at Sadee and jade about where I was. I pulled candy's arm and turned her to face me. "What did you do to your hair?" She asked. "I did what I wanted with it now stop harassing my friends and take your little boy toy and leave!" I ordered. She grabbed Kia's hand and they walked off to some stupid store. I jumped over the counter and noticed Kish standing there awkwardly. "Hey Kish um why are you here?" I asked. "Well I wanted to see you." He answered sheepishly. "Aww so cute." Sadee joked. I slapped her arm. "Why what did you need?" I asked. "I wanted to take you out." He answered. Sadee and jade started laughing like maniacs. "Sweet heart don't get your hopes up she don't give any one chances." Jade said through her laughter. I took the hot topic shirt off once again and jumped over the counter. "Goodbye Gaylord and jade." I said walking out. Kish grabbed my hand and walked around the mall. He stopped in front of a dress store. "This would look cute on you." He said pointing to a red dress (okay I suck at explaining so heres what it looks like-

imgres?hl=en&newwindow=1&tbo=d&biw=1600&bih=775&tbm=isch&tbnid=DTlw6c1u6JhZJM:&imgrefurl= cdeblog/%3Fp%3D1229&docid=_Io0TmMe0Ex6lM&imgurl= . &w=330&h=495&ei=EhniUK2ZA8Ki2wXj2YHoCA&zoom=1

"Go try it on." He said pulling me into the store. Sighing I grabbed one in my size and put tried it on. "Amazing you look beautiful." Kish complemented clapping. I went back inside the dressing room and changed back into my clothes. I went up to the counted with it. "That will be $150." She said. I handed her the money and grabbed the bag. "You looked nice in it." She said waving goodbye. We walked into hot topic hand in hand. I walked over to the shirts and grabbed a blood on the dance floor candy land one. Then a couple other blood on the dance floor shirts. I looked over to Kish and he was holding up a black knee high leather skirt that had chains hanging on it. "That is cute." I said taking it from him. It was exactly my size. "It would look nice on you." He complemented. We looked around a little longer. He handed me three more skirts that were blue plaid with chains, red plaid with pockets, and black and purple plaid with chains. "Wow these are cute." I said looking at them. He smiled at me and hugged me. We looked at some of the jewelry. I grabbed a choker necklace that had a black crescent onyx moon dangling from it and was amazingly cute. I grabbed some bracelets and put all the things on the counter. "That will be $145." Jade said smiling at us. I handed her my hot cash card and grabbed the bags. "What did you get from 27 Dresses?" Sadee asked pointing to the bag. "Well Kish wanted me to try on a dress and it looked good on me so I bought it." I answered. They both shrugged and went back to working. "Lets go home." I said as we walked out of the mall. He grabbed my arm and teleported us to my room. I dropped my bags and laid on my bed. Kish laid down right behind me and pulled me into his chest. "I love you." He whispered. I sat there frozen. I do like him A LOT but what if he is trying to help the other aliens or something. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I love you to." I whispered back. He pulled my blanket over us and we both went into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke and changed into the leather skirt and put on a blood on the dance floor shirt. I walked downstairs and wrote on a piece of paper ~gone out –Death. "Moon!" I called out. She jumped off the couch and onto the counter. "Hi mommy." She said sweetly. I put a collar on her and leash. "Lets go on a walk." I said. She jumped down and pulled toward the door. I shut the door quietly behind me and started walking towards the park. Jerry came running up to me. "Hey you made it into the band." He said panting harshly. I jumped with glee and tackled him in a hug. We rolled down the small hill we were on top of. "I cant believe I am the new singer of The deadly ones!" I exclaimed. "I gotta tell Jade and Sadee!" I said happily getting off of him. "Oh sorry for tackling you." I said. Moon jumped on him and kissed his cheek. "Lets go moon." I said running to the mall doing cartwheels along the way. I pulled moon into hot topic and jumped over the counter. "Guess who is the new singer of The dead ones!" I yelled. "Oh my god you made it!" Jade screamed jumping up and down. "Why do you have a fox?" Sadee asked. "This is moon." I answered. "Alrighty then." She said picking the medium sized fox. "I like this human." Moon stated happily. "Hey do you mind watching her?" I asked. "We would love to!" Jade said happily. "Bye mommy!" Moon said from the counter. I ran out of the shop and ran to Ten's place. "Hey Ten when is rehearsal?" I asked. He smiled at me and handed me my schedule. "Try to be on time." He said as I walked out.

Mondays-7pm-9pm

Tuesdays-2pm-3:30pm

Thursdays-5pm-9pm

Saturdays-9pm-10pm

I walked into hot topic to retrieve Moon. They had a cute little animal outfit that was black on her. "Mommy can I wear this?" She asked jumping down. "Cute." I said as I hooked her leash on. "We bought it for you and her as a good luck gift." Sadee said. "Well were going to the park." I said as I walked out. "Oh if candy or her boy toy comes here you don't know anything." I said leaving.

At the park

I unhooked Moon and climbed up a small branch and hung upside down. "I like your hair mommy." She said as she jumped at it. "Look its freak." A voice said from behind. I put my hands above me and dropped myself then did a cartwheel. "Oh hello Catherine." I said leashing Moon back up. She pulled a gun up and pointed it at me. "You're going to die for taking my job." She yelled. She pulled the trigger. I closed my eyes but never felt the hit. I opened my eyes to see moon on top of her and bleeding insanely. I picked her up and kicked the dumb bimbo in the face. I ran towards the animal hospital. I burst through the doors and ran up to the lady. "Whats wrong?" She asked. "A girl tried shooting me and my pet fox blocked me an-and is." Before I could finish she took moon into a room. She came out a minute later with a shirt. She handed it to me and took me into the staff room. "Okay sweetie, now tell me what happened." She said. "Well i-I w-was a-a-at t-t-t-the park a-and th-this girl who h-h-hates me p-p-pulled a gun o-o-out and t-t-tried shooting m-me b-but m-moon a-attacked her as she sh-sh-sh-shot and a-after t-that I c-c-came h-here." I answered shakily. "Okay get dressed." She said walking out. I pulled my shirt off and but the purple top she handed me on. I walked out to see the lady talking to a cop. They both walked to me. "Okay Mrs. Shelton explained what you did to her but why does she hate you?" He asked. "Well A b-band called T-The d-d-dead o-ones f-f-fired her and h-h-hired me." I answered. "Okay Death I will take you home now." The officer said. "You can get in the front." He said. I sat in the front and looked out the window. "Okay so who tried shooting you?" He asked pulling up to my house. "Catherine newby." I answered. "Thank you." I said before stepping out. Candy came running out of the house. "What happened this time?" She asked. I opened my mouth but didn't say anything. "Catherine tried to kill your sister over a band job." The cop said. I walked pass her and into the house. Kia and Kish were staring out the window. I ran upstairs and threw myself on my bed crying my eyes out until i fell asleep.

Sorry that this is a short chapter


	5. Chapter 5

I walked down stairs in my frilly black night gown. "look who came out of the cave." Kia teased. I pulled a ninja star out of my sock and threw it at him and missed. "Kia be nice her pet just died leave her alone." Candy scolded. I ran back into my room and jumped back onto my bed. I started crying all over again. I heard a knock at my door. I got up and walked over to it. I opened it to see Kish standing there with a plate of pancakes. I moved so he could come in and he did. He sat on my bed and I sat down next to him. "Here." He said handing me the pancakes. "I don't want to eat." I said leaning against my pillows. "I'll make you eat if you don't." He threatened. "And how-" I was cut short from him shoving food in my mouth. I opened my mouth to say something but he shoved food in my mouth again. After I swallowed I clenched my mouth shut. "Ice, open your mouth now." He ordered in a harsh tone. I obeyed and opened my mouth. After a while of him feeding me I got full and laid in my bed. "Sorry I called you Ice." He said plopping down next to me. I rolled over to my side facing the wall. He pulled me against his chest and kissed my cheek. "Death I'm sorry about the lost of someone you cared about." He whispered. But? "But you cant stay locked up you have to go to trial for Catherine trying to kill you." He said looking me in the eyes. I shook my head and started crying again. He pulled me up so I was sitting and held me in his chest. "Its okay." He cooed. After I calmed down I looked up at him. "It's funny." I thought out loud. "What is?" He asked. "I haven't cried this much since what happened with candy." I answered.

~the next day~

I woke up to a loud noise. I opened my eyes to see a weird guy with cat ears sitting on my floor. "Hi ice" He said cheerfully. I tackled him to the floor holding a ninja star to his neck. "How do you know that name?" I asked darkly. "It's your name isn't it?" He said. "Who are you?" I asked. "I am Akito you're fiancé." He answered. I stared at him confused. "Here is your dads will with a note that says when you are seventeen you are to become my wife." He explained. "Im not seventeen and I would rather die than become any ones wife!" I yelled. He smirked at me. "Ice, You would rather die than become lover boys wife?" He asked. "I repeat at this minute I would rather die than be married!" I stated. "And my name is not ice its death!" I said cutting him slightly. "Death who is this?" Kish asked from the bed. "I am her fiancé." He stated proudly. "No you are not!" I yelled. "Oh since I am here how's candy been since the accident?" He asked. I slapped him across his face and jumped out of my window. I ran all the way to the park and climbed up as high as I could. "Ya know climbing high places is dangerous." A voice said from below. I looked down to see the dumb cat. "You are arranged to be married to me." He stated. "Well I am most defiantly not." I said as tried climbing higher. He jumped onto the branch I was on and pulled me into a hug. "You don't remember me?" He asked. I shook my head. "When candy went into a coma I came over and played with you so you weren't alone." He stated. "And once she woke up you said you wanted to marry me." He said. "Well I don't now." I said pushing him away. "You will in time." He said. In a way it sounded like a treat. Oh hell NAWW No one threats me. "Is that a threat?" I asked. He just smirked and disappeared. OH HELL NO! NO ONE THREATS THIS BITCH! I jumped out of the tree landing perfectly on a stick...…pointing up…. I spit blood up and faded into the dark

~THE END~

Sorry I got bored and well killed her so the story is well over….i might make a second one though so uh yeah Bye~


End file.
